When it is all over
by wonderfully lovestruck
Summary: Blair and Chuck after the funral and how much they actually love each other and blair's choice of leaving which apparently she dosen't formerly called blair after chuck love
1. One Week later

Song play list for this play list

Build me the moon by Charlotte sometime

When Blair woke up from her drug induced sleep, she didn't realized that the fact that it had been over a week since Bart Bass died, and Chuck the only man that she loved, left her bed while she was sleeping. "Why chuck why?" she would ask herself every day since she woke up that day, expecting chuck in her arms but instead there was a note, why would he do this to her. Even though she told him that she loved him, she hadn't expected to see Chuck's reaction. He told her that it was too bad… and drove off with her heart. What would Audrey say if she saw her, her modern day counterpart? She fell for David when she is meant for Linus (Sabrina). All she could think is what her past self's reaction of the past year (If she past self had seen where she was); her confessing her love to chuck when there was no safe bet for her to be with him.

After many days moping around the house, Dorota decided that it was time for Blair to visit her father since her mother and Cyrus decided to extend their honeymoon until the seventeenth of January… so yeah… if Eleanor gets pregnant. Blair is moving in with Serena, even though she can't see Lily fawning over Rufus. The Van Der Woodsens' were more like a family to Blair than her actually mother and father (and Cyrus). But at least she had Dorota (even though she was a paid employee) Blair knew that she would always be there. But not Chuck he seemed to always leave whenever she really needed him.

Ok here it is my 1st attempt of writing gossip girl fan fic. Yeah not so good but i have many ideas so plz keep reading


	2. Chuck

Shine by Anna Nalick

Daydreamer by Adele

"Miss Blair I know it is hard to be at home since Lady Eleanor had left to her honeymoon so I have asked your father to spend the rest of the year with him. I know this is your senior year and you would rather to spend it with you friends here in New York. But since your mother left for her honeymoon it seems to me that you have been moping around the house. So when your father asked for permission to visit him in Niece to meet Ping and Pong I had to agree, you always enjoy going to France and…of course what happened with Master Chuck, I called your mother. She agreed. "

"Dorota why did you do this to me sending me to Paris when you know why I'm so sad. DO YOU THINK IT IS A BIG JOKE? OUT OF THE BLUE YOU SPRANG UP THE NOTION THAT I'M SAD WHEN IT IS NOT THE CASE IT IS JUST HARD TO SEE THAT. I DON'T WANT TO GO IT IS MY SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL, AND EVEN THOUGH SERENA WENT ALL HOPELESS ROMANTIC AND ran away with Aaron. I'm just lonely."

"I know my darling I just wanted to tell you that it is okay. But what's not ok is this beautiful face being hidden from the world; you were born to shine not to be some hermit." Dorota stroked Blair's tear soaked cheek. "I know it will be hard for you to do this but can you please think about it please. Maybe you should do this. Just think you can act like the spy from Paris when it sizzles. O la la.

"I will think about it." Blair told her. Maybe it is time that she started her life over again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC___________________________________________________________________________________________Chuck's pov

"Margie please close the curtains the fucking sunlight is killing me." Chuck moaned. When he got no response he felt the lump sleeping next to him and noticed that the silhouette seemed similar to someone in many drunken dreams Blair's.

"Babe can you stop feeling up on me each single stroke of your finger cost you a grand since you can afford my nightly rates maybe you can do that for me." She quietly told herself."I mean I get foreplay but what is with this girl Blair, I mean I come here every night for almost two weeks dressed like a high class tart wearing a jailbait uniform, wearing some ridiculous headband and I can't even straightened me hair it has be wavy."

He couldn't believe it had been over a week and a half since his father died, and when he left Blair in that bed. It was the hardest thing he could have done; he had to admit the morning after the funeral, there was a moment when he woke up that chuck was admiring how the moonlight had graced over her features, how much in love he actually he was in love with her. And then he remembered that even if they could work out their differences there still was Blair the prude turned sex kitten and Chuck the "womanizer" turned romantic. It couldn't be and Blair couldn't see that. There can't be a white picket fence with two children (a boy named Charles he bets and a girl named either Holly or Audrey) a town house in the UES and a summer home in Palm Springs, a mountain lodge in Denver, a France mansion. He couldn't see that in his future, him and Blair. But damn right now with this Blair "knock off" couldn't fulfilled his urge like it used to, he couldn't understand she looked like her, dressed like he, she is even wearing the perfume he bought her while they were dating. He missed her touch, her smile, he missed her.


End file.
